What's That In Your Pants?
by Kayonoi
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on Kiba's greatest gift and skill of all. What will it bring him? What is it? Find out today! :D


What's That In Your Pants?

A collection of one-shots based on Kiba's greatest gift.

Hello, and welcome to this collection! ;D

What is Kiba's gift? Well, you'll find out shortly, I assure you. :3

In the following oneshots, Kiba will share/show his gift on purpose or by accident with the other characters of Naruto, leading to hilarity and the occasional raunchiness. :D

Enjoy and leave your comments PLZTHX ;D

* * *

Number 1: Shall We?

Kiba awoke one morning as usual. Also as usual, he was sleeping in the nude. Climbing out of bed groggily, he rubbed his eyes and pulled one his pants. Kiba was never one for underpants. He always claimed that they were too confining.

He then pulled a small white tank-top over his muscular torso. Over the years, he had grown very strong. His very attractive muscles were often showed off under this tight-fitting tank-top.

He smiled at himself in the mirror. "Damn, I look good," he commented to himself.

He stepped out of his room and headed downstairs. Akamaru was still asleep in Kiba's room, so Kiba had to spend some time on his own. This usually meant he would go and bug somebody else.

Today's somebody else happened to be one of his former team-mates, Hinata. He headed to her house. Upon arrival, he knocked on the door. Hinata was the one who answered. She was clothed in a baby-blue dressing-gown, and had very wet hair.

Kiba smiled at her, Hinata smiling back at him. "Oh, hello Kiba-kun," she said cheerfully, "I was just stepping out of the shower. Please, come in." Hinata moved out of the door-way, motioning for the dog-man to come in.

Kiba entered, imagining the Hyuuga heiress in the shower. It was something that definitely made him happy. However, it didn't make just his mind happy. It also made another portion of him bursting with excitement.

That's when he heard a snapping noise from his pants. _Shit,_ Kiba thought, _Not again…_

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Erm… Nothing." Kiba answered, standing so that his lower half was hidden by a nearby arm chair.

Hinata gave a confused look, but then gave up. She sat down on the armchair that Kiba was behind, trapping him there. Kiba leaned over it.

"So… What's up?" Kiba said, smiling. He tried to forget the cause of the snapping noise.

Hinata shrugged. "Nothing, really," she said, "Father is out on a mission with Neji-san, so I'm all alone for a while." She smiled, breathing in. She could smell Kiba, but not as well as Kiba could smell her. However, most people could smell Kiba. He often had quite an odor protruding from him. Hinata never commented on it, because Kiba would often get very defensive on the subject.

"So… Does that mean we get to have hot, steamy, animal sex?" Kiba said with a laugh.

Hinata blushed deep red. "K-Kiba-kun!" she said, standing up. She was very flustered. She tried to look at the floor behind the armchair, but that's when she noticed something protruding from Kiba's fly. It was protruding with all its might, in fact, and it showed off its large mass easily.

Kiba blushed, but only a little. His smile didn't fade. "Oh, come on…" he said, walking towards her. He was standing only 11 inches away from her, but still he was touching her.

Hinata was now very flustered. She was, however, impressed. "K-Kiba-kun! N-no," she said.

Kiba sighed. "Oh alright…" he said, looking down, "But… then what am I supposed to do with this?"

Hinata tried with all her might not to look at it. "P-put it back in your pants!" she stammered.

Kiba tried, but to no avail. The zipper had broken. "Um… I can't."

Hinata frowned, frantically searching for something to try and cover it up. She darted to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, then ran back. "Here." She handed him the towel.

Kiba wrapped the towel around his waist, but it only proved to show it off. There was a tent hanging off of him, and boy scouts could've camped in there.

"Well… This is a bit better," Kiba said, "At least I'm not sticking out for the whole world to see." He smiled, showing off a toothy grin.

Hinata nodded, still looking away. However, it was something her eyes kept demanding to stare at, her hands demanding to fondle. "K-K-K-Kiba-kun…" she said, "I'm… I'm yours." Her bath-robe then fell to the floor.

Kiba's eyebrows went up. "Well then," Kiba said, the towel dropping, "Shall we"?

* * *

;D Yay! The first oneshot is complete. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please leave your comments after the tone.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Also, for those of you who are wondering about my gender, I'm a guy. :D And yes, I write/read/look at Yaoi. There will be a few Yaoi oneshots, so hang in there!


End file.
